Shadows On The Walls
Shadows On The Walls This is a sort-of horror-genre story by Mango the rainwing. Some of the plot was inspired by the movie Ouija: Origin of Evil (well the part about spirits anyways). Rated PG-13. Prologue Scrippppppp. Scrapppp. Talons scratched on the cold, artificial floor. They clenched in frustration, the scraping increased. The floor did not relent. It showed no sign of having scratches. A roar, painful and raw, shattered the silence of the building. Inside the barricaded, stripped room, metal clattered on the ground. Blood, thick and slow, dripped onto the floor, splashes of color in the otherwise colorless room. A hunted growl rose and fell in decibels, echoing off the walls. Shadows fell over the fake moonlight, swaying, heaving. Then a dull thunk sounded and the life-form fell to the ground. Next door, the being occupying the room screamed and roared in it's sleep. Limbs clawed about, tail and head thrashed. The foaming spittle of a rabid animal splattered on the tiles. All throughout the building, mad sounds howled, every night, all night. No dragon lived near it. No dragons dared work there, except a few brave souls. Log 1 The sun rose, filling the room with light. A MudWing groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Not a wink of sleep last night, patients kept making noises. Must write it down..." she muttered as she grabbed a beige binder and logged her sleepless night. Hopping out of bed and feeling the crack of joints, the doctor threw on a padded lab coat and donned her glasses. Ignoring the screeches that resounded from the room above hers, she stalked out of the room and surveyed the lobby. The facility was pristine as always, the smell of bleach and hydrogen peroxide dominating the smaller whiffs of egg and sausage. But of course, though. Hayedo worked in Pyrrhia's top hospital. Each piece of equipment was the newest technology, the materials making up the building were meant to be sound-proof and unbreakable. Hayedo didn't trust them fully, having lost much precious sleep over the sounds of insanity, but it was the best they could expect. The stupid government was too scared to come near them. At first it had been shining and luscious, dragons coming to visit and get small hospital treatments. It was the pride of Pyrrhia. But ever since the first mad dragon was carted in here, the screams began, the residents of the now-abandoned town around them moved away, and the hospital was instantly forgot about. Cynical, yes, but that was the outlook on life she needed to have to keep her sanity. A spark of brightness, or if you preferred it a clownfish in murky waters. Tossing her head, Hayedo bit her lower lip nervously and slipped into the dining room, or so she called it. It was really a dingy cafeteria, clean but still giving off an aura of dirtiness, and made laughable by the addition of wooden fancy-backed chairs and a plush wine carpet. Of course, only the staff members were allowed in there, so most of time it was depressingly empty. "Hey, Ik. The usual coffee and potatoes, please." Hayedo barked, regaining her usual leader-like confidence. Actually, she was the caretaker of this building, giving out orders, but there were only two dragons to give orders too. The position was a fake one with false promise, she thought. The dragon behind the counter jumped and stammered "Y-y-y-es! On it!" Once upon a time, this hospital had recruited some of the best medical professionals, nurses, and cooks to service the patients and other staff members. And once upon a closer time, one by one quit, giving lame excuses. "Ah, I have family." "Um, this really isn't for me." Hayedo slammed her fist down on the counter and the plate carrying her breakfast shattered. The SeaWing cook scrambled around, babbling incoherent words. The MudWing sighed and shook her head. Ikura was always like this, so nervous and weird. But she was one of the best, and the only cook left. "Just focus, Ikura." She nodded and turned back to the stove, shrieking quietly when the burner started spewing thick black smoke. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Genre (Horror)